


Dean's Plaything

by Deansimpallagrl, WuvWinchesterHugs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blindfolds, Exhibitionism, John Finds Out, M/M, Restraints, Sam is Dean's plaything, Sensory Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-04 01:46:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13353912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deansimpallagrl/pseuds/Deansimpallagrl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WuvWinchesterHugs/pseuds/WuvWinchesterHugs
Summary: "You're gonna get a little peep show, and I want you to see exactly what my little plaything does under my bidding."





	Dean's Plaything

**Author's Note:**

> A big thanks to Deansimpallagrl, who took my rough draft and breathed life into this little fic you see before you.

John hangs up his cell phone once he reaches the motel, and makes his way towards their room. Dean hasn't been picking up the phone, nor has John seen Sam all day. John knocks on their motel room door, and when he hears a voice, he walks in. And what he sees before him is so horrifying he can hardly speak as he takes in the display before him. Sam is restrained to the motel bed with his head towards the foot of the bed. His hands are restrained to the bed behind him and his feet tied to separate corners, so he can’t move even an inch. He is completely naked, except for the vibrator in his ass, which can be heard faintly. Sam has a blindfold and ear plugs in so he can’t see or hear. He has no idea his father is taking this all in. Dean has a very smug look on his face as he gives his father a chance to try and understand what is going on. He too is naked, but his entire aura exhuberates control. And then Sam speaks, "Master, please touch me. I will be good I promise. Please don't leave me again.. Dean!" And John can only look on in shock at hearing Sam being reduced to this. Dean touches Sam on his back and the back of his knees to show he is there and to show John how this all works. "Master, I'm sorry for being such an unworthy plaything. I can be better. Please touch me. I need your touch, Master. PLEASE!" 

"Don't say a damn word, Dad. He doesn't need to know you're here. I am the one in charge here, so my word is the only one that matters, therefore he does whatever I tell him to. He doesn't get to see or hear. My touch is all my little plaything gets. Those are the rules we set, and agreed to. That's right, I didn't have to force anything. He agreed wholeheartedly to give himself over completely to me when we do this. He even loves this more than I do. He knows he is on display for my pleasure. He also knows he only gets to respond to me. If I wanted to bring a complete stranger in here to watch, I can. I decide when he gets to have pleasure or pain. I even left him like this when I went out to work on the case because I want to remind him who he belongs to. He does whatever I say whenever I say it. He has no will of his own when we do this and he loves it. He even BEGS for it. He wants to have no choice. He loves it when his big brother makes him beg. Hell, I knew you would come looking for us, and left the door unlocked on purpose! You're finally going to understand, once and for all, that he belongs to me, body, mind, heart and soul.” John is flabbergasted at this point and quickly stammers out a protest, "Dean, this isn't right! Stop this!" "No." The one word is said with such authority and command that John has to take a step back. Once he manages to recover, he tries to reason with Dean, "Look, Dean, I can see that you have made your brother believe that this is something he wants. You have always had a lot of control over him because he worships his big brother. You can't use that against him to make him a sick pervert." "You really don't get it, Dad, do you? You really don't understand that he is mine? Not a problem. I can show you exactly what is going on here. You're gonna get a little peep show, and I want you to see exactly what my plaything does under my bidding. The show's just getting started." 

Dean starts by giving Sam feather light touches on his lower back and back of his thighs, which the both of them can see are tender spots for Sam. For each touch the same plea falls from Sam's lips like a mantra, "Master, please touch me. I'm yours. Only yours. Always yours." When the touches stop for more than 20-30 seconds the pleas get more desperate, "Master, I am yours. Please don't leave me. Let me please my master." When Dean hears that he rewards Sam with another teasing touch. Then the touches turn into light tickling. Sam arches into the touch and repeats his mantra, the tone getting louder the longer it goes on. "Master please touch me. I am yours. Only yours." As Dean continues the tickling and the responses send little jolts of arousal to his own cock, he begins to rub Sam's back and the response from him is louder as he arches into the rubbing harder. As he watches Sam's every response, Dean looks over at his dad with a smirk and then moves one hand close to Sam's cock. Sam gasps, trying to move his body towards the hand, hoping he'll get some friction from Dean's rough calloused hands. At this response, Dean pulls his hand away, making Sam whimper as he moves futilely against his restraints trying to get a touch. The sight alone is almost laughable; Sam is unable to move even an inch and still trying to get friction, even though he knows he doesn't get to have it unless his master deems him worthy. Sam is almost sobbing as he struggles against his restraints, “Let me touch you, Master, please.” At this, he moves to sit behind Sam's ass. He wants his father to pay close attention to this part. "Now this is where things heat up." 

He reaches towards Sam's ass, and flips a small switch. Sam cries out as he writhes and shudders from the sudden onslaught of the increased vibrations. Dean's thick cock is beginning to get hard at watching Sam fall apart for him. He smiles at John as he begins to pull the fully powered vibrator out, Sam panting hard at every inch. Once the vibrator is all the way out Dean looks back up at John. John can't believe he's powerless to stop his older son from using his little brother like this. He had no idea how it could possibly get any worse. And then Dean informs him, "You won't want to miss this part." His smile is almost evil. Dean puts a hand on Sam's lower back to keep him still. He lines his face right up with his brother's ass. He sticks his tongue in as far as he can get it and he is wriggling it in every where he can inside his brother. Sam cries out, humping the air like a dog in heat, desperate to get friction. Meanwhile Dean is lapping up every sound from Sam and thoroughly enjoying his view of his father as he is eating out his brother's ass. But he hasn't even shown Dad the best part yet. He moves a hand to grasp Sam's cock tightly, and he stops humping instantly. Dean gives one last hard suck to Sam's hole before he pulls his face out of Sam's ass and starts kissing up his back. Licking and marking him with his saliva. He sucks at tender spots when Sam gets tense. As he gets up to the top of Sam's back he looks again at John. The look on his face is predatory, and John sees it for what it is; the hunter claiming its prey. 

Dean's voice is dripping with authority, leaving no room for argument as he states, "I am going to remove his ear plug. If you speak, or do ANYTHING to tip him off you're here, I will gag him, hogtie him, stuff him in the Impala and leave. He won't see you again unless I say so. Do not speak." John can only nod his understanding. As much as he hates this, he can't lose his sons. What he doesn't know is that while Dean loves that idea, he really doesn't feel the need to do any of that. And thankfully the look on John's face tells him he won't have to. Not taking his eyes off of John, he removes the plug and he leans down to whisper loudly in Sam's ear.

"You are my pet, my plaything. Repeat it back for your Master." He reaches down and grasps Sam's cock in that same hard unmoving grip. John can feel his heart break as he sees tears streaming down Sam's face as he recites, "I am your pet, your plaything." Dean's grip on Sam's cock gets tighter still as he orders, "And what does that mean?" Sam continues, more tears falling as he continues to recite, “It means I have no control over my body.” Dean's predatory gaze turns almost lethal as he demands, “And WHY don't you have control over your body?” Sam's a crying mess as he answers, “My body does not belong to me, it belongs to you, Dean." Dean grips his cock even tighter, a show of dominance Sam knows not to disobey. The grip is so tight the pain is written all over Sam's face, but Sam just takes it, trying to force himself not to move as he corrects himself, now at almost a full blown sob, “My body does not belong to me, it belongs to you, my Master." Satisfied, Dean's grip on Sam cock loosens, but is still hard enough Sam's cock can't even twitch. And then Sam's begging returns, "Master, please. Use me. Let your plaything take care of his Master. Take me, own me, fill me up with your cum...please." The last word is said with such pain, like it's hurting him he can't please Dean. 

Dean puts the ear plug back in and looks back to John. "Do you see now? He will always be mine. He will never be yours again." Dean moves his hands down Sam's back and squeezes one of Sam's ass cheeks. "This is mine." He grabs Sam's cock again hard. "This is mine." He then shoves his cock roughly deep inside Sam while he puts a hand over Sam's mouth, Sam is screaming at the sudden intrusion. Dean relishes in the heat of his brother's hole as he bottoms out. He holds still for a moment letting Sam adjust. Then he grabs Sam's cock again in a tight grip and says, "And this is only mine."

He then starts violently fucking Sam while he maintains his rock solid grip on Sam's cock with one hand, keeping Sam's screams smothered by his other hand. Dean stares right at John the whole time as he shows off his dominance and ownership over Sam. He can feel his orgasm rushing in and when Sam clenches his cock, his orgasm is pulled right out of him. He buries his head in Sam's shoulder as he rides out his orgasm, still maintaining his grip on Sam's cock so tight he can't even come, let alone move. Sam makes a slight noise of discontent but holds still. A good pet knows his place, and doesn't do anything his master doesn't want him to. Dean smirks at how he can see that affected John and promptly lets go of Sam's cock. Which was all the prompting Sam needed to let himself go and prove exactly who's in charge as Sam's orgasm hits him hard. He lets out a muffled scream as he starts violently shaking in his restraints and comes all over the bed. Dean moves his hand from Sam's mouth to his hair and pulling it back so far the vein in his neck is protruding, but Sam holds still like a good plaything. Then Dean gives him a hard deep kiss, which Sam reciprocates. But then, Dean hears a noise from John. His head snaps up and Sam whimpers from the loss of Dean's mouth. He maintains his grip on Sam's head, holding it tightly as he speaks to John. "Time for you to get out. This peep show is over. I need to take care of my little plaything before we move on to the next part of this hunt. Now that I've made myself perfectly clear, you will ALWAYS remember who he belongs to and you will NEVER try to command him again. You aren't going to mention this to him either. If I even SUSPECT you are trying to tip him off, I will make sure he disappears forever. He consents to all of this and more, and so we do not need your approval or your opinion. Not that we ever did. Get out!"

As John finally leaves the room, Dean releases Sam and goes to clean himself up, listening to the begging still coming from his plaything. "Did I please you, Master? Was I a good plaything for you?" Dean finally takes off the blindfold and ear plugs. He holds Sam's chin and makes him look straight in his eyes giving him one last hard kiss before he says, "You were a very good plaything today. I think you earned the right to some rest. Go take a shower and wash up really good. You put on quite the show today." Once the restraints are removed and the circulation has returned to Sam's limbs, Dean smacks his ass as Sam heads into the bathroom. He is so pleased that his father now saw how Sam truly belongs to him. This worked out perfectly.


End file.
